1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit having a plurality of circuit regions where different power supply voltages are used and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, greater miniaturization and also high integration have been demanded from a semiconductor integrated circuit, and a plurality of circuit blocks (circuit regions) having various functions have been incorporated to one semiconductor integrated circuit (semiconductor chip).
Specifically, for example, in a semiconductor integrated circuit used for a portable telephone, a high power supply voltage circuit region and some low power supply voltage circuit regions are formed together. The high power supply voltage circuit region, where a high power supply voltage of 3 Volts is used, constitutes an RF (Radio Frequency) power circuit, and the low power supply voltage circuit regions, where a low power supply voltage of 1.2 Volts is used, constitute a memory, a logic circuit, and the like.
Further, the demands of miniaturization and high integration to the semiconductor integrated circuit accelerate the further progress of semiconductor manufacturing processes. Specifically, in recent years, a semiconductor integrated circuit, employing Cu (copper) wiring and design rule of 0.18 μm or below, have been commercialized.
In a semiconductor integrated circuit, having a plurality of circuit regions where different power supply voltages are used, according to the prior art, the semiconductor integrated circuit is manufactured in accordance with a design rule that applies to a circuit region using the highest power supply voltage, and further, the design rule is determined by using a wide wiring interval margin. Therefore, the occupied area of the semiconductor integrated circuit (semiconductor chip) becomes large.
The prior art and the problem points thereof will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.